Blind or visually impaired persons have difficulty navigating within their environment because of their inability to detect the location and type of objects within the environment. Blind or visually impaired persons often use a cane to assist them in navigating a space. Although computer-based vision systems are able to detect objects present within image data, such vision systems are often incorrect in the type of object that is detected. If the computer-based vision system leads a person to believe that the object is one type of object, but it turns out that the object is something different, the person may no longer trust the information provided by the computer-based vision system. Therefore, such computer-based vision systems may be ineffective in assisting the blind and visually impaired because of a lack of trust regarding the information with respect to detected objects.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative vision-assist devices for blind or visually impaired persons.